The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly, to a connector assembly having mating connector assemblies for use in high voltage applications.
Increased fuel costs and increased efforts at reducing environmental pollution have lead the automotive industry towards electric and hybrid electric vehicles (HEV). One design aspect of these vehicles is the consideration for the high operating voltage. Consequently, specific components of the vehicles must be designed to accommodate the high voltage. The electrical assemblies of these vehicles include components that operate at high voltages and require high voltage pathways including connectors. For example, some known electrical vehicular assemblies include components that operate using up to 600 volts.
In connector applications that use high voltage, special requirements exist for providing safety to users and to prevent damage to other assembly components and the connectors themselves. For example, if a connector is unmated under active high voltage power, at the instant the mating conductors of the high voltage connector disconnect, the high voltage power may cause severe damage to the connector. Consequently, in some applications, a high-voltage interlock (HVIL) circuit is used to protect the connectors and other assembly components from damage due to the high voltage power. An HVIL circuit controls the high voltage power so that the high voltage power is not active at the mating and unmating of the high voltage conductors. In an HVIL circuit, the sequence of mating and unmating the high voltage conductors and the mating and unmating of the HVIL contacts is controlled to prevent injury to users or damage to the components. For example, an HVIL circuit may ensure that the high voltage conductors are mated prior to the HVIL contacts and thus prior to activating the high voltage power and, the HVIL contacts are unmated, which deactivates the high voltage power, prior to (and after a preferred delay) the unmating of the high voltage conductors.
Connectors used in these applications, must provide a stable, sealed mechanical and electrical connection between a high voltage connector and a metallic module, the proper shunted HVIL, shielding continuity from the connector to the metallic housing and must provide a touch safe condition when the connectors are unmated. One problem is that the integration of an HVIL protection circuit with a high voltage connector usually requires a second connector or does not provide significant delay during the unmating sequence.